From the Ashes
by animejunky78
Summary: Ulquiorra is gone, or is he. After Orhime brings him back, he has some things to take care of.
1. Visions of the Past

1 Visions of the Past

What is this ache in the back of my skull? The thought was ringing though his head. And he suddenly realized that someone was yelling. '_Who is that yelling?'_ The thoughts would form but no words were spoken. '_I can't move my body either; what is_ _this sensation. Some thing wet is falling on my hand. What is that? It's warm and wet. What is that?'_

A sudden lose in his train of thought brought him to another place. It's was in the recent past. A sudden voice rang out.

"I'm only going to say it once more....come with me, woman." the words hung in the air as a vision came into focus.

He could see her now. Standing so rigid in front of him. He suddenly realized that it was his voice that hung so thick in his mind. He could hear the coolness in his own voice for the first time. And yet she stood so still looking dead at him. He now understood that stare and that rigidness. It's the compassion she feels for her comrades that she stands so bravely before him. It's her heart.

At this moment of understanding, the vision faded and was gone. He was surrounded by black again. The person yelling came to his ears again albeit harsher now. The sensation of the warm wet drops on his hand came back with stinging reality. _'What was going on?'_ The confusion built deeper in his mind as he felt his consciousness slipping again. As the new vision began to focus a hot stinging came to his cheek that was unexpected and familiar. The person now in front of him was the same woman as before, however, differently attired. Her expression was sad and angry. With a look of despise in the forefront. A strange ache came to his chest looking at the anguish on her face. A clear recollection of the event did not contain that emotional response before. _'What is this feeling?'_ Why do I suddenly feel bad for what was said then. Is this some stage of death that I must experience first. And as quick as that, the vision is gone although the feeling lingered.

Suddenly, a flood of images came into focus now. One of Aizen on his throne talking to him. Visions of battle and blood. Visions of confrontation with fellow arrancars. As the visions slowed and lingered he could focus more on what happened in that time. One vision came of a recent lunch spent in the cell of the captive woman. It was a pleasant recollection of a serene time for him. The woman had conversed with him freely that day and seemed to be more relaxed in his presence. This idea made him feel peaceful.

Another vision came now; coming into focus slowly. It was an early morning when he had brought breakfast to the woman. He entered the room and found her still sleeping. She was facing the wall with her back to him. He had the food left on the table and the servant leave. He moved to the bedside slowly, observing her all the while. He was intrigued with her by this point. Her courage and strength was very appealing to him. She was not at all what he had expected. He sat in one of the chairs and watched her for a while. He jolted once when she stirred a bit and moved the blankets off her shoulders. He noticed that her shoulders where bare and so was her back. For some reason she was not clothed while sleeping. At first he thought this strange, and thought he should ask why she would be so unguarded while held captive, but thought the best of it. He examined the fine details of her back and shoulders. Took note of every little nuance in her shape and form. He found her oddly alluring. Most especially her long silken hair. She began to really stir into wakefulness. He sat up straight now; as he had leaned in for his examination. He spoke softly to her and bid her good morning. She sat bolt upright in bed, grabbing the blankets around her. He dismissed himself from her presence and left her to her breakfast. He returned to his own room until lunch time. He meditated on his thoughts of the woman and wondered why such a creature would become so interesting to him. He finally dismissed it as idle curiosity. As the vision began to fade from focus he realized that this was what she had taught him. She had given him heart, and he was in the blackness again.

As before the yelling returned to his ears. The wet drops on his hand had stopped falling but the wetness from before could still be felt. _'What is going on?'_ He grew more and more confused with each slip in and out of consciousness. What is going on? is the only thing that he could think of at these points. The yelling persisted and he could now tell that it was a mans voice. He was not familiar with the person that it belonged to. He thought that he may have heard it once before but briefly. He could not be sure. He tried to open his eyes but it hurt to move his eyelids. He persisted against the pain. This time he could see through the narrow slits that he could manage to see the familiar crescent moon that hung over Hueco Mundo. There was a fuzzy figure bent over him. This sight made him jolt his eyes open and try to move from the lying down position that he suddenly realized he was in. His body would not respond. It would not obey his commands. He had to get to a defensive position he thought. He looked again as his vision cleared. It was Orihime that was bent over him. She had tears in her eyes and a smile on her face.

For some strange reason this made him upset. _'Why does her discomfort make me feel_ _bad?_ _What is this feeling?'_ He could now discern what the yelling was about. Orihime was accompanied by a young man that he vaguely remembered. He had fought briefly with him and had removed one of his hands in the process. Although, on farther inspection the hand was there again. The sleeve of his jacket was blood stained and ripped where the injury should have been. He had done it, he had taken the boys hand, but Orihime had used her powers to restore it to before it was so viciously removed. He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment.

"Ulquiorra." Orihime's voice cracked with emotion.

His eyes flew open and he turned his head slightly to look at her face. Her face was red and streaked with clearish white lines that he recognized as tears. That strange pang in his chest returned. He could not understand what this feeling was. He had never been one that was laden with emotion and so many of them where foreign to him. Many of the other espada had a wide range of emotion. Love, hate, sadness, anger, joy, lust, and so many other odd emotions that where a mystery to Ulquiorra. He figured that on some level he had more emotions then others would have thought; just that they where maybe not as developed or that he was careful to keep them in check, as he felt many of these emotions as weaknesses.

"Ulquiorra, are you awake? Can you hear me?" her voice was soft and melodic to his ears.

Her voice had always deeply effected him though he never showed it. It was one of the emotions that he kept in check. He could never let her or anyone else know that she effected him in this way. Several other arrancar's would have exploited this 'weakness.'

His consciousness was slipping away again. The next vision, that he now expected, came quickly into focus. As with the other visions of the past he was in the presence of Orihime. He recalled this memory quickly as it was the one time that he had really felt remorse for his behavior toward the young woman in his care. That was one of the days that she had refused to eat and he again had threatened to force feed her. Again, she continued to refuse and he had lost his patience this time. He had pinned her to the wall at that moment, but before they reached the wall in his quickness of thought he realized that he was wrong and that it was weak of him to lose his composer. He took a short time to regain his good sense and calmly stated that she eat her food. However, this time he added a please to the order, and quickly exited the room in regret. That was the first time that he had felt regret. The emotion overwhelmed him that night. He could not look at her when he returned to take away her tray. That was the beginning of his inner turmoil. As was usual of these visions the image began to fade and he was in the darkness again. It didn't last long as the yelling came quicker each time and he could really start to feel his limbs.

"Uryu, would you stop yelling at me. I know what I'm doing. He is not our enemy." she pleaded with the boy yelling so tersely at her about why she was healing the enemy. It suddenly dawned on Ulquiorra that he was suppose to be dead. She had brought him back. Why?

"Ulquiorra, please answer me. Are you awake now?"

"Yes, thank you." the words slipped out hoarsely. He was having a hard time getting the words out.

"I am almost done with the healing process. Hang in there."

He sighed in his thoughts and would not show the relief that he felt inside. He would have smiled even, but this was not in his nature. He felt lucky as he thought of what was being done for him. He closed his eyes and relaxed as the process continued.


	2. Resurrection

2 Resurrection

He could not be sure how long she had been working on him. He could not know if the war was over yet. Who had won; if anyone. So many thoughts swirled through his head. Uryu and Orihime's argument continued although quieter. She assured the boy that he was not the enemy and the quincy continued that the arrancar had attacked both him and Ichigo. Her only arguments was that the arrancar was not the enemy. That this one was different. He meditated on this idea as he listened to the two of them continuing the discussion. Suddenly both of their voices halted and he could hear Orihime take a sudden sharp breath in. He opened his eyes at this sudden change.

"Ulquiorra." Orihime said in a soft concerned voice.

"Yes" He said in his usual stoic tone.

"Something has happened." she paused as she searched for the words. "Your hollow hole." was all that came out.

"What. What about it?"

He moved his fingers to his throat where his hole is and sharply drew in a breath of his own as he felt nothing but flesh. Not able to believe what he was feeling he put his whole hand over his throat to try to find his hole. Where had it gone?!

"It 'filled' in as I was healing you. I'm sorry. I don't know what happened."

"Your mask hasn't returned either." she paused for a moment more; her eyes wide.

"From what I can tell, you are completely healed." Orihime removed her barrier and sat back.

"Ulquiorra, do you feel alright?" she asked as he realized that she was breathing heavily.

Sitting up with his hand on his throat and a stunned look on his face he thought about her question and 'felt out his body' and with amazement looked at her and answered a breathless,

"Yes."

She smiled at him with a now apparent ragged look of exhaustion and then fell back in collapse. Uryu jumped up and came in close to her. He immediately checked all of her vitals and quickly assessed that she was just exhausted and sleeping. Ulquiorra sat up and leaned in close to her to examine the auburn haired girl that had saved him in so many ways. Uryu looked up at the arrancar with a disturbed look on his face.

"Will she live?" Ulquiorra asked in his usual monotone way.

"She over exerted herself for the two of us." the young man replied to his query.

"You mean for me." he said pointedly to the Quincy.

"Yes." he answered "she promptly healed me. With some ease too. She has a truly amazing ability." the boy sighed heavily as he looked at her slumbering body.

Looking up at the dark haired man next to the girls body he added,

"She then insisted on attempting to bring you back."

"I don't have any idea how she brought you back from nothing, but be thankful that she did. She doesn't see you as a threat; as I do." his face was stern as he looked at the bewildered arrancar across from him.

Ulquiorra reached down to caress the cheek of the sleeping girl. Uryu flinched at the arrancar making a move toward Orihime. What could he do, but he relaxed slightly when he saw the tenderness of the touch placed on her. Suddenly, Uryu saw tenderness in the eyes of the enemy. Ulquiorra caressed her cheek a couple of times before coming back to his normal stalwart self.

He then began to examine his 'new' body. Everything seemed the same to him. Except for the hole in his chest, the mask on his head, and he suddenly realized on his examination that his number four was gone. In its place was a simple six pointed shape similar to a flower which he recognized as the same shape as Orihime's hair pins. This was a strange thing he thought. Why this shape, he wondered. He ran his fingers over the new mark several times with wonderment. Uryu noticed this and asked if the arrancar knew what it meant. He simply shook his head in a negative response to the question.

Ulquiorra started to stand up when he noticed that he was not wearing anything but a small cloak draped over his lap. It only covered from his lower abdomen just below his navel to his upper thigh. He might have felt embarrassed but it was not something that he fully understood. Uryu smiled slightly as he saw the arrancar grab at his cape when he tried to stand up.

Ulquiorra suddenly stepped back in a defensive pose and was looking past Uryu; which caused the boy to turn and look behind him. The boy was familiar with the spiritual pressure that was coming toward them and payed it no mind. Ulquiorra on the other hand was unsure. Two shinigami appeared on the edge of the dome behind Uryu. One was a short dark haired female, that he remembered Orihime called Rukia, and the other a tall man with extensive tattooing and flame red hair that looked like flaming spikes coming out the back of his head. They both noticed the arrancar at the same time and simultaneously reach for their zampakuto. Uryu threw up his hand at the two shinigami and told them to halt. Both looked confused but did what the quincy boy asked, although without removing their hands from their katanas. Being on their guard was what he had expected from them. The young man explained what Orihime had done and that this arrancar had not harmed either of them since his resurrection.

It was then that the dark haired girl named Rukia had noticed the unconscious Orihime, and ran to her side. She spoke her name softly and asked that she wake up. Rukia as well as all the others had noticed Orihime's diminished spiritual pressure. Without a word Ulquiorra stepped into a sonido and was gone. The group looked up at the point where he stood and wondered what would happen with this odd arrancar. Before they could really form any thoughts he had returned. He was fully clothed in his usual garb. His jacket with it's coat tails billowing behind him and the zipper all the way at the top. The two shinigami stood in defense at his sudden return. He had a bundle under his arm that they suddenly noticed. He moved toward the sleeping girl and knelt down by her side. He placed the bundle in the hands of Rukia and informed her that they where Orihime's clothes from the human world. He had kept them for her.

"She will need a fresh change of clothes when she wakes." he spoke softly as if worried to wake the sleeping woman at his feet.

He caressed her cheek one more time and whispered a soft "Thank you" to her and stood up very straight. He then turned to the red haired man.

"Lets get going. Ichigo needs our help." he stated very firmly.

The whole group looked up at him in amazement. They couldn't believe what he had just said. The arrancar was turning against Aizen. How could that be? They couldn't believe it.

"What? You would fight against Aizen, your master." Renji said abruptly stepping forward.

"He is not my master now, nor was he ever." the arrancar stated very firmly to them all.

"I followed the man to stay alive until I could find a time and place to remove him from this life. I thought that moment had passed when Ichigo had defeated me. I had to be sure that the boy would be strong enough to defeat Aizen and was destroyed in that process. By the good grace of Orihime I was returned to fight once more. However, I am no longer a hollow." he unzipped the top portion of his jacket to show his hole no longer existed.

"I am no longer espada either." he fully unzipped his jacket and slipped it off his left shoulder to reveal that his number four had been replaced by the mark of the six pointed flower that Orihime had left with him. He caressed his hand over the mark and replaced his jacket again.

"I don't know what I am anymore, but I do know that we must defeat Aizen. Will you come with me shinigami?" he stepped in to close the distance between he and Renji.

"Yes!" Renji replied pointedly.

Ulquiorra then turned back to Orihime and her two friends that sat close by her. His expression grew soft now. He looked at Rukia.

"Heal her as much as you can. Stay by her side." he turned his gaze to Uryu.

"You as well. Stay with them both and protect them." he stated fiercely to the young man.

"I will return for all of you." he spoke to the group that was being left behind.

With that said he gave a nod to Renji. Renji nodded back in agreement. Ulquiorra retrieved his zampakuto from the sight where it had laid next to his body during his resurrection and slid it into his belt. He stood next to Renji, raised his hand to the space behind them, appeared to touch something although nothing was there, and the space split in two revealing the human world on the other side. He turned and looked back at the girl one more time.

She was gaining conscientiousness again and lifted her head to them. She stretched out her hand to him. He swiftly moved in and took her hand.

"I will keep them safe." he whispered.

"Come back to me." she said in a low hoarse voice

"As you wish." and he stepped through the opening with Renji behind him.

And they where gone.

Orihime looked at Rukia and Uryu and smiled weakly. Rukia took up her hand in her own and held it tightly as the girl fell back asleep. Rukia swept the auburn locks from the girls face, gently placed the hand on the girls stomach, and began the healing process. The friend that she felt responsible for was not in any real danger but was physically and spiritual exhausted. She would simply have to regain her spiritual pressure on her own. Rukia had resolved to do the best that she could.


	3. Atonement

3 Atonement

The trip was shorter then Renji had remembered. The opening on the other side was definitely in the human world. Renji had so many questions for the ex-espada. But what could he say or do. Orihime had trusted him and brought him back from nothing. What was it about this guy that she trusted. Yeah, he gave a good speech about stopping Aizen but that could be a trick. Renji decided to stay on his guard. He figured that he could at least use this as a way to get back to Ichigo and help him.

Ulquiorra was lost in his own thoughts though, and a swirl of emotion, that he had never conceived before. He had always made it a point to be distant and cold. It was the best way to protect himself by his figuring. '_If you don't let anyone close enough to you, you wont get hurt_.' Thats the safe way; he convinced himself. So why had this woman effected him so. He could remember from his earliest memory of her, how she had enveloped his senses and he continually thought of her. He likewise continually dismissed it as simple curiosity. However, since she had so bravely slapped him across the face knowing full well that he might retaliate, he began to admire her strength. There where so many times that he had wished to ask her questions about her human life, her friends, and her emotions; but he never dared. She was so intoxicating to him even then, and yet she was also very alluring. He stood at the opening to the human world, shook off his thoughts and focused on the task at hand.

Defeating Aizen.

The pair appeared in the same park as the first time that he had come to the human world. Ulquiorra looked around and briefly remembered the moment that he first saw her. The girl that would come to consume him. After clearing his thoughts to focus on the task at hand he drew his sword and looked at his new companion.

"Are you ready?" he asked the red haired shinigami by his side.

Renji gave a simple nod and drew his own zampakuto.

"If I where you I would be ready to release your bankai." Ulquiorra stated tonelessly as he raised his spiritual pressure.

As he did this he could feel his hollow mask beginning to form again. Trying not to appear panicked he moved his hand to the base of his neck. It had not returned. He sighed inwardly. He had not fully reverted. Deep down he feared that he would revert back, and hoped beyond hope that it would not happen. The ecstasy that he felt in this new form was beyond compare. He felt that he was a whole new being that could feel and express emotion and desire freely, although he retained his stoic mannerisms.

The two strangers started to move swiftly across the sky in their different forms of a flash step. This form of travel was effortless for Ulquiorra and was always a freeing feeling to him; even in his 'other life', as he began to look at it. Renji struggled vaguely to keep up as the arrancar was much faster then him. Although, Renji did note a slight look of whimsy in the way that the arrancar moved in front of him. What was this? What suddenly made this arrancar so serene. The pair flew along swiftly to the battle ground each deep in thought and slowly raising there reiatsu as they went.

Back in Hueco Mundo Orihime was still deep in sleep recovering her powers and strength. She began to dream. No she was seeing the past in front of her. Her thoughts mingled between Ichigo, Rukia, Uryu, Chad and Ulquiorra. Memories of their lives together swirled in an illogical way. She could not make sense of any of it. She tried to concentrate on one person. _ 'Ichigo, yeah, Ichigo_.' A face started to come into focus now. The skin was pale with dark hair. '_That can't be him. Ichigo has orange_ _hair. That can't be him.'_ The green eyes started to come into focus now with the familiar green streaks against the alabaster cheeks. '_Why am I thinking of him?'_

Ulquiorra's face came fully into focus now. It was the 'new' him. No mask, no hollow hole, and a soft look to his features. She looked at him in awe for a moment; then his face began to fade. Sudden panic struck her emotions. '_No, don't go.'_ she tried to scream out. But, he was gone now. A bright light started to materialize in a small circle. It slowly grew until she realized that she was standing in her cell in Los Noches. She looked around franticly. She turned around toward the door and saw Ulquiorra again, but he had his mask and she knew he had his hole despite his jacket being zipped up in it's usual manner. She looked around and saw a tray of food on the small table in the room. She took a step away from it and turned around toward the window as she had when he brought her food then. She was back in the past now, she was sure of it. Ulquiorra had instructed her to finish her food, and she had refused again. This had gone on for some time between the two of them. Previously, he had threatened to restrain her and force feed her. That time she had eaten a few bites to satisfy him. When he returned and saw the meager attempt he only glared at her and took it away.

This time seemed different. He told her again to eat, to keep up her strength and gave the same threat of force feeding her. She still refused as she was concentrating on Rukia's spiritual pressure fading. She moved to turn away from him as usual, but was suddenly swept up by something. She quickly hit the wall and was restrained by her wrists above her head. Ulquiorra had pinned her to the wall. His lips where inches from her cheek and he breathed rhythmically and slowly next to her ear. The quick movement didn't raise his respiration one bit, it was amazing. She had inhaled deeply in surprise at the sudden movement he made. She inhaled his scent deeply, as she was the one breathing heavily from the shock. He smelled good, to her surprise. He had a fresh spicy scent that had another unusual scent mixed in. She couldn't place that last scent and figured it could be his own natural scent. Although the thought of an arrancar having a scent that they could generate on there own seemed weird to her. It was a delicious smell. It made her hungry in a strange way. She didn't know what it was, and couldn't understand it.

He held her there for a moment without saying a thing. Then he released her wrists and she dropped the few inches to the floor. She rubbed her wrists although they didn't really hurt. He leaned in again by her and softly spoke into her ear.

"Eat your food." he paused for a few seconds and continued "Please." and he stepped back.

"I will return in one hour and you will be finished by then. All of it, understood."

He shut his eyes for a moment and then opened them quickly. He sharply turned on his heel and swept out of the room in his usual grace of stride. She stared after him and wondered what that could be about. He had never touched her before now, at least no more then was absolutely necessary. He came in so close and hesitated to speak. Orihime looked down to her wrists. There was no pain and not a mark on her. Examining her wrists carefully she sat in the chair by the table. The food did smell good and having not eaten in days, save the occasional bite, she was starving. Eating began to seem a good idea and not because of Ulquiorra's odd threat but that she was truly starving now. The swirl of emotion from that night came crashing on her and she was confused as the memory faded away.

As Orihime drifted in the darkness she thought about why that particular memory came to her right now. She began to carefully scrutinize the whole scenario in her mind. She started to rethink that day and the events of that evening. She started to think about the conversation. What was said? They had talked about her eating. What is so important about that? Nothing. I wouldn't eat, so what. Her thoughts turned to the emerald eyed espada, was there something in his mannerisms that I missed. The picture of the dark haired arrancar came to her mind's eye. He stood before her stalwart as ever. This was what she had to remember; find what was different in this moment with him. Slowly she looked at him up and down again. What had she missed in that first 'real' moment with him. That was the first time that he had ever become physical with her. Maybe it was what lead up to that moment. The scene played over in her mind. It suddenly dawned on her. He _**was**_ effected by her words and her actions. It all had built up to this day for him. He could not take her insubordination any more. That's why he pinned her to the wall. Now that she thought about it. Even with him moving so quickly and catching her off guard; he did not slam her against the wall. Now that she really scrutinized the event he had taken particular care not to hurt her at all. A mild injury would not have upset Aizen if it meant that she would comply. Then his words. The long pause he took before saying anything to her and then the softness of his voice. In fact the sound of tenderness that she now realized was in his voice that night. He had protected her from the very beginning.

The darkness started to swirl around and mix with purples and blues. The outside world was coming into focus now. She could feel the soft hand of Rukia on hers and the warmth of Uryu's body as she was cradled in his lap. She felt so tired, but so happy at the same time. Things where righting themselves now.


	4. Into Battle

4 Into Battle

Renji could feel the spiritual pressure of the captains and lieutenants. It wouldn't be long now. He began to raise his own spiritual pressure more. Ulquiorra was moving silently in front of him. Suddenly, Ulquiorra slowed up and move in next to Renji. The flame haired shinigami became nervous at this quick move until the arrancar turned and began talking to him.

"Renji, right?" he said in his toneless voice. "Yes?!" Renji replied.

"I think it would be more beneficial if we split up." he began. Renji was unsure how sound this logic was. Could he be trusted.

"You should circle around and join your comrades. In the mean time I will go right up the center. Aizen will not be expecting me and we have the advantage. We may be able to get him to assume that I am still in his rank of soldiers for a short while." his plan did now seem plausible to Renji.

"We must take every advantage that we can. Aizen is not to be underestimated." the arrancar was right. He knew better then anyone about this man they where fighting.

"O'kay" Renji replied and drifted to the left of Ulquiorra and was gone from his presence.

'_This might give us a small advantage._' Ulquiorra thought to himself. '_This is a battle that must be won at any cost. For the sake of the people that we....I am trying to protect.'_

Ulquiorra came into the heart of the city. He could see Aizen was fighting someone that he was not familiar with. The man was wearing a hollow mask like Ichigo did, although it was a different style. Ulquiorra came into the clearing of the battle with his reiatsu flaring to draw attention. The battle continued for a moment until Aizen knocked his combatant from the sky in a cloud of concrete rubble and dust. Ulquiorra made his move. Raising his spiritual pressure to such a level that everyone turned and took notice of him. Including Aizen. '_Perfect_.' he thought. '_I can stall him for a moment. Giving the others a short time to regroup."_

Aizen turned to look at the espada that arrived. He might have been surprised but it was not apparent on his face. That face stayed as cool and calm as Ulquiorra's was. Gin took notice as well and was visibly surprised although remained silent. Aizen turned in his direction.

"Ulquiorra, I thought I left you in charge of Hueco Mundo." he stated pointedly.

Ulquiorra simply nodded.

Aizen raised an eyebrow, "You seem different!"

"Ah, I see. You have made good use of my pet." he said with a slight sneer on his lips.

"So, why have you come here, my fourth espada? Your orders where to protect Hueco Mundo."

Ulquiorra looked at the brown haired man with a stern face. He moved his hand to the top of his jacket and began to unzip the top.

"I am not your arrancar." he stated matter of factly and continued to unzip his jacket. He pushed the jacket off his left shoulder to reveal his new mark.

"And I am no longer your number four."

Aizen's eyes widen at the sight. He could not believe it. How was this possible? For the first time his anger raged and boiled over. How could a mere human girl negate what he had done. It was not possible. His reiatsu flared violently. Ulquiorra had gotten to Aizen. His mere being in this new state was enough to raise Aizen's temper. Ulquiorra drew his zanpakuto and released his own spiritual pressure.

"Bind, `Angel Vengador." the green eyed arrancar stated flatly.

As the words slipped from his lips he realized that he did not call the name of his zanpakuto as he previously knew it. With a flash of light and the swirling of reiatsu Ulquiorra was enveloped by a whirling cloud of spiritual pressure. He could feel his mask changing shape and covering both sides of his head now and the horn like spikes that began to extend from the sides toward the back in an upward sweep. His jacket started to change slightly; having an appearance of golden shoulder armor on either side and the coattails disappearing altogether. He could now feel his wings sprouting from his shoulder blades. This was normal he thought. _'I still have my wings!'_ But to his surprise it was not the familiar leathery bat wings that he had expected. These wings were very different. They were white feathered wings. Each feather had a slight golden rim on them giving a soft glow to his wings.

When the reiatsu settled Aizen's eyes widened further and his anger brimmed. The sight before him was one of pure contempt in his eyes. '_It's not possible.'_ The ex-captain assured himself.

Ulquiorra remained still for a while as he self examined. Everyone that had seen him previously could not believe it. The shinigami were in awe at the arrancar, though none but Ichigo had ever seen either of his previous release forms. Most were just inthralled by the majestic form that he displayed.

Ichigo's spiritual pressure became suddenly clear to Ulquiorra and he turned to look at him. The young soul reaper came in on him quickly. Ulquiorra put out his hand; the one that Orihime had cried over. The reiatsu that exuded from his hand was undeniable. It was hers. Ichigo remembered what it had felt like on his own hand. The right hand of both of the men.

"I am here as your ally, Ichigo Kurosaki." the emerald eyed man said firmly to the young boy that was shaking in frustration before him.

"What have you done with her. Did you force her to save you, you bastard." the orange haired shinigami yelled.

"No, I didn't ask her for anything. She did this of her own free will. I owe her everything, and can never truly repay her for the kindness that she has shown me." he kept his tone cool and calm to try to ease the mind of the young man.

"Let me show you, as I have shown Aizen, where my allegiance lies." he turned square to the boy and opened his coat.

Ichigo could not believe his eyes. The hollow hole was gone, and to top it all off the number four that he knew should be on the arrancar's left shoulder was no longer there. Instead it was replaced with the familiar shape of Orihime's hair pins. Ichigo was in shock. It was unbelievable. What was going on here. Why was this espada saved.

Renji came into the group now and confirmed what the dark haired man showed him to be true. That he had heard from Uryu about the whole ordeal. Once more Ulquiorra held out his hand to Ichigo to confirm his assertions by testament of the girls reiatsu on his body. Ichigo began to give in to the idea that his former enemy was now his friend.

"How could you leave her in that place." Ichigo blurted out, more to Renji then anyone.

"Uryu and Rukia are with her. She was spiritually and physically exhausted after the great effort that she put into resurrecting me. I could not bring her with me." He asserted to the shinigami boy.

"As well as the fact, that it is far too dangerous for her here. You know this." the monotone words struck the boy with reality.

There was no way for her to remain safe in this battle. It was better to leave her in Hueco Mundo with Uryu, Rukia, Chad and the four captains that where stranded there. However, the fact that this arrancar was correct did get Ichigo's back up. '_Why does he have to be right.....Bastard.'_

"Oh, my." Aizen's sarcastic yet toneless words caught everyones attention.

They all turned to face the man as he spoke.

"My, oh my. I would have never thought you capable of this, Ulquiorra. I guess **it is** my own fault after all. I did leave you in charge of that woman."

What was Aizen getting at, Ichigo thought.

"I see now, that you **are** in love with her, aren't you?" he continued.

Ichigo and the others turned to look at the arrancar with shock. Ulquiorra gave no reaction to this statement. How did this happen? This man was our enemy until only a few hours ago. Was what Aizen said true? Could this hollow be in love with Orihime? Why? What if Orihime felt the same way? Ichigo shook off the thoughts and tried to concentrate.

"I owe her my life." Ulquiorra stated simply to his old commander.

"Well, that's nice. Because that is the price of your treachery." Aizen said as he raised his reiatsu for battle.

Ulquiorra turned to square his shoulders at Aizen again. He raised his right hand level with his chest and positioned his arm at a ninety degree angle like he was placing his arm on a flat surface. He increased his spiritual pressure,

"Lanza de Rel`ampago" he stated cooly,

A glow of golden light started to form at his palm. As the light grew he wrapped his fingers around it grasping it tightly. He brought his left hand up in the same fashion in front of the light but not touching it. Keeping his right arm at the perfect angel he began to twist his upper body to the right. The light grew and extended as he twisted his body. He moved his right foot back as his left shoulder and arm where now straight and facing the dark haired man, then he took on a defensive position to brace for battle.

On the top of the dome of Los Noches Orihime finally became conscious again. She stirred so slowly that Rukia and Uryu weren't even sure that she was really rousing at first. The young auburn haired girl stirred and sat upright and yawned a big yawn. She blinked repeatedly and rubbed her eyes. It was as if she had only woken from a deep sleep. She looked around to get her bearings. She immediately saw Rukia's glowing face. Rukia was so relieved to see her friend was well. Orihime couldn't believe that Rukia was alive and with her.

"Oh, Rukia!" the girl screamed as she jumped on her friend in a strong embrace.

Rukia laughed at the silliness of the girl and returned the warm hug. It was such a relief for the two friends to be reunited after all this time. The sense of peace that the two felt at this event was so great. Uryu on the other hand was beginning to feel left out.

"Hey, what about me. I suppose I'm chopped liver." Uryu snorted half-heartedly.

He wasn't really hurt just that it was his way of expressing his own joy in his friends recovery. Orihime looked up from her embrace of Rukia.

"Uryu!" she squealed. Then promptly jumped on him as well. She hugged him so tightly that he let out a whirl of breath that he couldn't recover.

Orihime was overwhelmed with joy. All of her friends where O'kay. She began to look around for everyone else that she expected to be there with her. Chad, Renji, and of course Ulquiorra. She looked all around the dome, but could not see them. Her look grew confused.

"What's wrong Orihime." Rukia asked with a very concerned tone in her voice.

"Where is everyone else? Chad...Renji...." she really paused before saying the next name, "Ulquiorra?"

Uryu looked at Rukia and silently accepted the responsibility of explanation. He got to his feet and stood in front of Orihime.

"Well, Chad is still here in Hueco Mundo. He is fighting with the captains right now." Orihime was puzzled why captains where in Hueco Mundo; she had no memory of the captains arrival.

"The Soul Society sent four captains to Hueco Mundo to aid us in your rescue and to help stop Aizen. As you know Aizen has already gone to the human world." the quincy continued.

"Renji has gone to the human world to help Ichigo and the others." he stopped here.

"And Ulquiorra. What about him? Is he alright?" she was almost pleading for information.

"He is the one that took Renji to the human world."

"He left you these." Rukia placed the bundle of clothes in her lap. "He said they are your clothes from the human world."

"Really?!" she was surprised, "I thought that they were thrown out or something."

She unwrapped the bundle of clothes slowly. Her facial expression changed to a look of confusion.

"What is it Orihime?" Rukia asked, noticing her change in expression.

"These are not clothes that I had here." she said shakily.

"What?" Rukia leaned in to see what kind of clothes they where.

There was a crimson pleated skirt, a snug white tee shirt, a black denim jacket, some socks, knee high black boots, and a white cotton bra and panty set. All folded so neat and perfect one piece on top of the other. Laying neatly on top of all of this was a small piece of paper folded perfectly in quarters. Orihime picked it up to find her name printed in precise handwriting on the top of it. The writing was beautiful and sweeping; like nothing she had ever seen before.

"Those aren't your clothes?' Uryu asked.

"Yeah, they are my clothes. But I didn't bring these here. I was wearing my uniform when I came. They took that from me and gave me their clothes to wear. I was told that I wouldn't need anything; that it would all be provided for me."

The shinigami and quincy exchanged puzzled looks at one another. Orihime opened the letter addressed to her and began to read.

_Dearest Orihime,_

_ I can not express my gratitude to you for what you have done for me. I only ask that you stay away from the battles and stay safe until I can return for you and your comrades. You know that my emotions are buried deep inside, but I will strive to show you how you have affected my spirit. _

_ You will find a set of clothes wrapped with this letter. I hope that they are to your satisfaction as I am unaware of what clothes you would wear. I'm sure that you are curious as to why these clothes are ones that you left behind. It is with some amount of shame that I admit that I was curious about you and went to your apartment in the human world to investigate you. This was only recently so I was sure that your apartment had been abandoned. I did spend some bit of time there. Please forgive my intrusion of your home. When I see you again, I will clarify more of these actions to you as I am short on time at this moment._

_ Rest assured that I will return soon with all your friends that are in battle now. We will triumph I assure you of this. I now understand what Kurosaki meant when he told me that he we will win, not because he can, but because he must. Until I return, be well._

_Ulquiorra Schiffer _

Orihime breathed a deep sigh, held the letter to her chest and closed her eyes. She meditated for a brief moment on her new companion and the words that he had written.

"Is everything alright, Orihime?" Rukia asked with concern for her friends state of mind.

"Yes, all is well." she said softly.

Uryu went to a far edge of the dome and turned his back to the woman behind him. Orihime changed her clothes quickly while Rukia stood close by. The dark hair shinigami women refused to leave her side under any condition.

The reunited friends had decided to leave the top of the dome and to go to the captains and assist them. Rukia and Uryu where some what wary of this plan as they were both thinking of Orihime's being taken again. However, under the sweet smiling face of Orihime neither of them could deny her when she insisted on helping, and getting back to Chad. She longed to see him and express her gratitude toward him for coming to rescue her. As many people have found, when Orihime asks for something and turns on her sweetness it is near impossible to resist her. Uryu was now convinced that this was another power of hers. He smiled to himself as he chuckled inwardly at his thought.


	5. Battle for Hueco Mundo

5 Battle for Hueco Mundo

"El Directo" Chad said in his husky voice, as another hollow evaporated before him.

Chad was deep in battle with the captains and lieutenants that where dispatched to Hueco Mundo to assist the small group that went to rescue the human girl, Orihime. The Soul Society thought that it was beneficial to assist in the retrieval of the young woman considering her unique gift.

Chad plowed through the lesser hollows like a bull dozer. He was strong and large. Yasutora Sado or Chad, as Ichigo called him, was the tallest boy at the school back home. Ichigo was the only other boy that came close to his height. He was the storybook idea of the strong, silent type. Orihime always laughed at herself when she thought of Chad in this way. She would laugh a little more when she thought that some day he might be some woman's idea of tall, dark and handsome. Deep down Orihime admired his strength, character and his resolve. He might be called noble by some, but most especially a true friend.

Orihime and the others arrived to everyones surprise. None where expecting them yet. Lieutenant Koutestu turned to the group as she was not engaged in battle. She rarely went into battle as a combatant. She was the second seat of squad four, who's primary responsibility was medical support.

"I wasn't expecting you three. Where is Lieutenant Ibarai? Wasn't he with you?" she asked the group.

"He went to the human world, Lieutenant." Rukia responded, "Where is Captain Unohana?"

"She left for the human world with the substitute soul reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki." Koutestu stated, suddenly puzzled she asked, "How was Renji able to travel to the human world? Aizen sealed the Garganta. None of us are able to leave until it is reopened or Captain Kurotshuchi can open it from this side again. He has been working on it ever since he opened it for Captain Unohana and Kurosaki earlier."

"Well,...." Rukia began while scratching her head. "he went with an arrancar."

"WHAT?!" Lieutenant Koutestu yelled at her.

"He is not our enemy." Orihime said very solemnly as she stepped forward.

"I know there are a lot of questions about him. No one has really understood my motives for returning him to life, but I have them nonetheless. He protected me from Aizen and the other arrancars. He is a good person deep down and I know this. He is not our enemy and will protect those that stand with us."

Orihime was very strong in this conviction about the mysterious espada that she had saved. She stood very still with her head down slightly and her hands at her chest. Everyone that knew her could tell that what she said she believed with the utmost. It was hard for Rukia and Uryu to deny this assertion of hers.

"We need to get to Ichigo, the captains and to Ulquiorra." She suddenly said almost yelling.

"Ulquiorra?!" Koutestu said quizzically.

"Ulquiorra Schiffer was the fourth espada." Uryu started.

"The fourth espada." she said in a concerned and panicked whisper.

"He is not the same as he was before." Uryu could see the despair in the lieutenants face.

"When Orihime resurrected him he lost his hollow hole and mask. As well as his fourth ranking. The tattoo that states his rank among the espada did not return; instead a different mark appeared that no one can figure out."

Lieutenant Koutestu looked around at the group of friends hoping that someone would explain farther. When no one would speak up she inquired further,

"What kind of mark?"

"It's a six pointed flower shape." Uryu said

Orihime gasped. She had no recollection of this. Orihime found that she was having trouble remembering some of the recent events. It was coming back slowly. She moved her hand to her hair pins knowing the shape well. She wondered why that shape? She looked at Uryu hoping but not expecting any explanation. She looked away and became lost in her thoughts and emotions.

"Well, you guys will have to stay here with us. Things aren't to bad around here. With the espada either killed or in the human world, and having two captains with us, we are getting very little confrontation from any of the remaining arrancar that have any kind of intelligence. The biggest problem is from the lesser hollows that will suddenly storm us." She turned and looked over to the large boy fighting off another hollow.

"Your friend over there has been very helpful in holding them off."

It was Chad. Orihime came out of her stupor and smiled to see her friend again, and to see that he was healed and well again. The hollow disintegrated when Chad made the final devastating blow. That was the last for now. The large boy was only breathing slightly heavily. He stretched out his arm and the strange armor that wrapped it disappeared. He turned to look at the newly arrived group. He smiled when he saw his friends. He moved toward them slowly as Chad was not the kind of person to come rushing in excitement. He looked down at Orihime and gave his usual grunt.

"Good to see you too, Chad." Orihime told him.

The two friends had become somewhat close while they trained together back before they went to Soul Society to rescue Rukia. That seemed like forever ago to the young woman now. So many things have changed since then, and things where going to change again. Orihime knew that every time they had something like this happen things always changed. It was that change that always scared her. It was never good. Ichigo always grew more distant, and that's what always made it unbearable. Without any warning things became fuzzy and she felt weak. Her strength was leaving her. She dropped to her knees and clutched her chest as she began to breathe heavily. Rukia rushed to her side. Rukia laid Orihime back gently and told her to relax. The darkness took her.

Her memories came over her as they had before. Her thoughts swirled around Ichigo and Ulquiorra. She couldn't stop thinking about the two of them. Her feelings for Ichigo and her growing feelings for Ulquiorra. She became increasingly confused by the whole thing. She had liked Ichigo for so long and she never doubted this. So, how could her captor and jailor suddenly make such a noted mark on her heart. She tried to think about Ichigo. He had always protected her and had come here to rescue her. However, it was Rukia that had the most effect on him. She knew that she did not bare the same hold over him as Rukia did. The bond that Ichigo and Rukia shared could not be set aside and was in no way deniable to her. The thought overwhelmed her and she couldn't be sure if she was crying. The sensation was there but she knew she was not conscious and couldn't be sure if she was physically crying.

With a slow shift from Ichigo to Ulquiorra she began to regain her composer again. Slowly drifting back in her memories the past came back to her. She was a captor again and Ulquiorra her jailor. No not her jailor, she thought, her caretaker. He never really treated it that way. He was under orders to care for her. Drifting into a memory she was in a large white room with little lighting. She was in a large porcelain tub. The warm water encompassing her whole body. The tub was so large that she could fit all the way down in it and just get her chin to the rim. She could easily drown in it if she wasn't careful. Leaning back in the soothing water she drifted slightly into a sleep. It was so relaxing and freeing, like she wasn't in Los Noches at all. There was a soft knock at the door that startled her.

"Are you finished, woman." the familiar voice belonged to Ulquiorra.

"Y-Yes" she blurted out, "one second, I'm not dressed." she squeaked.

"You have five minutes. Understood." he said coolly through the door.

"O-O'kay." she stammered as she flew out of the tub.

She grabbed a towel and franticly dried herself off. She yanked on her clothes but was not dry enough for them to slide on as easy as usual. She struggled to get the top of her dress situated. The door opened behind her and she gasped. Spinning around while grasping the top of her dress she saw Ulquiorra standing there with his hands in his pocket they way he always did. Holding the top closed she informed him she was ready to go, thinking that she would fix it back at her room. His emerald eyes looked her up and down. Orihime became uncomfortable seeing him look at her in this way. Perhaps he would strike her for not being ready. Perhaps he was curious why she held her hands like she did. She was really confused at his expression. Without warning he quickly moved in close to her and she closed her eyes waiting for whatever was to come. Without expecting it she felt two warm hands on hers, pulling hers apart. She tried to resist seeing how her top was not on all the way. He stopped pulling her hands, and said softly,

"Let me help you."

She was floored to begin with. His voice was so soft and caring. What was he playing at. Her eyes flew open to look at him. When her eyes opened and focused she could see nothing but his eyes. A sharp piercing green that looked at her very intently. She began to feel a burning in her stomach. He looked so soft and vulnerable at this moment. Her hands relaxed and dropped to her side. Staring at him all the while in complete awe; he opened her top slightly, but as not to expose her. He tried to adjust the top of the arrancar dress, but her still wet skin made this difficult.

"You did not dry yourself sufficiently." he said coolly

"Uh, sorry." she whispered in embarrassment; with a blush coming to her cheeks.

"I will give you a little longer if that suits you." he turned to exit the bathroom again.

She just stared after him for a while. He seemed such a different person at that point in time. What was this? She wondered as she peeled off her dress again. The towel was on the floor at her feet. Drying herself off better this time she meditated on Ulquiorra's behavior just now. Quickly time was lost to her thoughts and the door opened again and she screamed loudly throwing the towel around her. Whirling around on her heel she came face to face with Ulquiorra again. His face remained as it ever did and any bit of emotion could not be detected.

"We better go now." was his monotone response to the naked girl in front of him.

Although unknown to Orihime at that time Ulquiorra had looked her up and down without even giving the slightest hint of movement.

"Get yourself dressed." was all he said.

Orihime nodded and expected him to turn around, but he didn't. So, with the towel still draped in front of her she reach down to get her dress. She turned herself around instead and tried to get the dress on again. It was not as difficult, but now the dress was wet instead of her. She struggled to get the dress up again. Without warning there were a set of hands on her hips. She gasped quietly. As before the hands were warm and soft. Not at all what she had expected from someone that seemed as cold as Ulquiorra. He moved his hand up her side slowly. She shivered at the touch, and his hands where gone. She almost regretted the shiver now, because his touch felt good against her skin. She tried to get her dress on again with shoulders slumped in regret. Then the hands where back at her side. She felt warm again with his hands on her skin. He slid his hand around her stomach and grasped the edge of the dress and pulled upwards on it. The other hand slid across her back and pulled the back of her dress up this time. His right hand that was wrapped around her stomach and at her left hip clutched her hip now and began to spin her around while the other hand pushed from behind. She pulled her arms up in front of her breasts although they did not hide much, and her eyes shut tight. So many varying thoughts raced through her head at that moment. She was at his mercy, being that there was no way for her to fight him off. Strangely, she didn't feel the need to fight him off. His hand grabbed one of her arms and straightened it out to her side. Her eyes squeezed shut even tighter. She felt the sleeve of her dress come onto her arm and she opened her eyes. He was carefully looking into her face while he did this. Then taking her other arm in the same manner and pulled the other sleeve on. He moved the back of the dress up onto her shoulders and reached down to zip the front up.

All she could do was stare right back at those beautiful green eyes of his. Looking at the green streaks on his cheeks she thought that they made it look like he had been crying and wondered why. He stopped the zipper at the bottom of her bust line and removed his hands from her. She looked down at the zipper suddenly aware at the stop in progress. Grabbing the zipper she continued to zip her dress over her bust line. A hand was suddenly on hers again. She looked up at him.

"Why do you hold out hope that your friends will succeed in rescuing you?" he asked coolly while staring at his hand.

He moved his hand over the last of the exposed skin, moving slowly across the crown of her breast and up to the collarbone and onto her neck. The touch was so soft and caressing. His touch felt like there were sparks under his fingers. She closed her eyes as she was beginning to feel dizzy under his caresses. She tried to concentrate on the question, but couldn't. Her mouth opened as she tried to respond but nothing came out. He trailed his fingers back down the same path on her skin. She became increasingly dizzy with every movement of his fingers on her skin. Never before had she felt this way. It was such a foreign feeling, but wonderful at the same time. Once again his finger traveled up her body again. She could feel he was so close to her now as the heat from his body radiated into hers. It was such a calming feeling.

"What are you doing?" she whispered weakly.

"I simply asked a question." was all he reply.

"No. I mean why are you..."

His hand moved up her neck and cupped her jaw softly. Orihime opened her eyes quickly and saw Ulquiorra moving in closer. He pressed his lips to hers softly. The heat that he generated was intoxicating her and she felt weak. She reached for his shoulders when her knees became shaky, but he grabbed her wrists. He turned her arms behind her back and the two where pressed against one another. She moved her lips away from his and breathed deeply. She had no control over her body now. This whole situation was so confusing. She didn't have any control and she was light headed.

"Is this one of your abilities as an espada?" she asked while gasping for air.

"What are you talking about, woman." he said sternly.

He cupped her by the back of the neck to steady her while still holding her hands behind her, now with one hand. He came in for another kiss, but was a little more passionate this time and Orihime's mind began to spin. She struggled against his hand to free her own. There was an overwhelming desire to throw her arms around him. As much as she struggled and tried he would not release her hands. She was starting to feel faint from the passion that swept over her and the heat that ignited between their two bodies. His lips moved from hers down to her jaw line and down to her neck. The feeling was overwhelming and strong. Orihime thought that she might burst into flames. _This has to be some ability of his, in order to subdue people. That is a weird power_. She almost laughed at the silly thought, but just then me moved to the top of her breast and began to gently suck on the fullness at the top that was pushed up by his body pressing against hers. She lost all of her senses again. He had complete control over her now.

He continued for a while then moved to unzip her dress further. He had moved them against the tub and rested her bottom on the edge. Although she thought that they might fall back into it, they stayed completely steady on the edge. He continued to maintain the hold on her hands while he reached inside the top of her dress and cupped are ample breast. Caressing gently and squeezing slightly sent Orihime over the edge of reason. Without reason Ulquiorra suddenly stood upright and pulled away from the panting girl, and turned away from her.

"Interesting." he said to himself.

"What?!" she said breathless and alarmed.

"I can see that you are full of emotion." he said cooly.

"What?" she repeated to him.

The bathroom door suddenly flew open. In the door way was an espada with teal blue hair and eyes. Arrancar jacket and pants with his hollow hole right through the center of his abdomen. It was Grimmjow. Panic struck her as she stared at him glaring at her. He turned his glare toward Ulquiorra now, and a snide grin curled across his lips.

"Ah, Ulquiorra. I see you are taking good care of Aizen's little pet." he sneered.

"I was merely testing the limits of her emotional fortitude." he said walking over to the shocked woman.

He took her by the wrist and lifted her to her feet. He reach in and zipped her dress to the top.

"Lets get you back to your room." and he pulled her out of the bathroom with some mild force behind it.

Once in the hallway he placed his hands into his pockets and walked silently in front of the shocked and sad young woman. They arrived at her room, he opened the door and sent her inside before him as he always did. She sat down on the enormous white couch and placed her hands in her lap.

"I will return momentarily with your dinner." and he left her alone again.

He returned promptly with her meal. He placed it on the table as usual and walked to the window in her room and stared out of it in silence. They remained quiet for some time. Finally, he turned to her and said,

"I admit I was curious." he started, and Orihime gasped at the thought of 'being used.'

"You are very pretty for a human girl." was his shocking admission to her.

"For a human girl?!" she barked in anger. "And how many human girls do you know?"

Turning back to the window he did not answer. Her anger was boiling now at the thought of being used. Although, she could not shake the feeling of his hands on her. This was all wrong. She had liked Ichigo for so long and this arrancar had gotten to her. She burst at the feeling of betrayal towards Ichigo.

The feeling overwhelmed her but she was resolved not to cry in front of her captor. Instead she moved to the table and sat down to eat. The hope that he would leave her when she sat to ate was shattered when he sat in the chair across from her. Ulquiorra merely looked at her while she ate. His express was stern looking as always. Carefully he studied her while she ate her food. '_What could he be doing just sitting there like that?'_

She started to get annoyed with his presence. It was the first time that she really wanted to be alone since being here. Her anger boiled quicker now. When she finished her meal Ulquiorra stood up and took her tray, and turned to exit the room. As he reached the door he turned to face her once more.

"It was for the sake of Grimmjow." was all he said, and he left her again.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

She thought about that while the darkness crept up again. She could feel the outside world and was glad that she was not going to stay out for as long as before. Her eyes opened slowly and she sat up. Rukia was next to her and the others could not be seen.

"Are you feeling alright, Orihime?" Rukia asked in a concerned and soft tone.

"Yeah, I just got really sleepy all of the sudden." she continued to look around, "Where are Chad and Uryu?"

"They are just the other side of that fallen pillar. They are fighting some hollows. Nothing to worry about they are small fry. Try to relax O'kay."

Captain Kurotshuchi was still working on getting the Garganta open again for everyone to travel back. There was no need for them to stay here anymore. There were no arrancar here that wanted to fight them. Besides the real battle was being waged in the real world.

"We need to get back." Orihime suddenly spit out. "We need to help the others."

"I know. It's being worked on, but I am thinking that we will really just have to wait for someone to come and get us." Rukia said in a disappointed tone.

"Things aren't going so well getting the machine up and running." Rukia looked at Captain Kurotshuchi as she said this.

The Captain started yelling at his Lieutenant, and started hitting the machine they worked on with something that looked like a wrench.

"You know Orihime," Rukia began and lowered her head. "That Arrancar that you saved said that we should wait here for him. He said that he would come back for us all."

"You want to know if he can be trusted, right." Orihime finished her friends thought.

"I believe we can," she started. "He really is a good person. I can't explain it fully. I just know."

"Either way, we should get back to the human world and help." Orihime said flatly.


	6. Fight to the Death

6 Fight to the Death

In the Human World the battle was waging between Aizen and Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra slid backwards after striking at Aizen again. This battle would be his toughest yet. He was unsure wether or not he would survive this one. He stood straight and raised his energy lance again. The new wings raised high behind him and with a strong thrust and rush of wind he catapulted forward with great speed. The arrancar barrels head long at the chestnut haired man. There was a sudden movement between them and Ichigo came blasting into the fight striking Aizen in the forearm. Aizen was caught off guard this time, but it was not going to happen again.

Ulquiorra saw a moment, turned in flight and struck at Aizen again and made real contact into the mans shoulder this time.

"You got lucky." Aizen sneered, as blood dripped from his shoulder and arm. "But even two on one I am still superior to you both."

Raising both his arms, one hand pointed at each of his competitors he released a Keido blast without uttering a word. The winged man dodged skillfully while the younger one just dodged the attack; rolling out of the way. Both came in on Aizen quickly brandishing their weapons. Aizen dodged Ichigo with relative ease but could not escape Ulquiorra. The energy lance landed another blow. Blood began to gush from Aizen's shoulder now. With a swift movement Aizen ripped the sleeve from his jacket and carelessly tossed it aside.

Aizen began to think about his combatants. He had to do something before they actually hurt him. The uninjured arm reached for his zanpauktou and drew it slowly. With a swift movement Ulquiorra came in and grabbed Ichigo and flew down into the town before the shinigami boy could figure out what was going on.

"Don't look at his release." Ulquiorra said very firmly to the orange haired boy.

"WHAT?!" Ichigo yelled in irritation at being drug around by the arrancar.

"It causes hypnosis," he said pulling the boy further into the city "Don't look at it."

"Great, so how are we suppose to fight him genius." Ichigo snapped as they flew through the streets weaving in between the buildings.

Ulquiorra thought about what to do. If they witness the release of Aizen's zanpauktou they would be under it's hypnotic power. How were they to avoid this? Differing thoughts came to his mind, but the continued instinct to release a second time was constantly at the forefront of his mind. He wasn't even sure if he was still capable of a second release. They stopped in between two tall buildings. He contemplated his thoughts once more. Ulquiorra was somewhat reluctant as his better judgement told him to be cautious with this new body. In the end he went with his instinct.

"Ichigo, can you bring out your hollow mask again?" his tone stayed calm but urgent.

"Yeah, I've been building the strength back."

"Excellent. I'm not sure if this will work, but it's the best chance we have." he turned away from the shinigami "I hate to fight on a hope but we have to finish this. You and I are the best chance we have. We have to work together." he turned his gaze back to the young man, his gaze was very stern and full of conviction.

"Put on your mask." he said and began to raise his reiatsu. "Arc`angel" he declared strongly.

Within a matter of seconds Ichigo's hollow mask was donning his face. When he was finished he turned to Ulquiorra to find his form changing again. His mask or helmet, which ever it was now, started to revert back to it's original shape although this time it covered both sides of his head. This created a full helmet over his head and a small amount of his raven black hair was visible peaking out from the bottom. Without warning a face mask slid out of the top and covered his eyes. The eye sockets of the mask had something that looked like a lens in a golden tint, and on the bottom of the mask beneath each eye where spikes that mirrored the arrancars familiar tear streaks. The wings on his back became snow white on the inside and golden on the outside, and became larger with a smaller second pair just beneath the first pair. His golden shoulder armor disappeared along with any clothing over his chest and he now had bare feet as well.

Ulquiorra could not explain this feeling. He stretched his new wings and looked at his new appearance. This feeling was amazing. His reiatsu swirled around him so thick that it formed a barrier around his exposed body. Ichigo was in awe at the being before him. What had Orihime done to this arrancar? Previously he resembled a demon and now he looked like an angel. His spiritual pressure kept rising and growing. He was stronger now then when Ichigo had fought him last.

"Ichigo, would you be willing to attack first and draw Aizen's attention?"

Ichigo could only nod at his comrade. He was at a lose for words. It was clear that Ulquiorra had a plan; so best to follow his lead then. The winged arrancar raised his hands up as he did the first time he drew his lance.

"Lanza de Ilustraci`on." Poured from his lips while extending his arms in the same fashion as before.

An energy grew as it had before, however, this time it extended in both directions on either side of his palm. At the front end a point began to form and the whole thing solidified. A large pole arm was gripped by the ex-espada. The weapon was magnificent and beautiful, but angry and menacing. The two men resolved to finish this fight. The pair slowly rose up to the top of the building; where in the near distance they could see Aizen waiting for them, with his zanpauktou drawn.

Aizen stared in amazement at Ulquiorra for a short time. Then frowned at the sensing of the reiatsu that came from him. It was almost equal to his. '_That's impossible. What did that girl do to him?' _His anger was really boiling now.

"Lets finish this!" Ichigo proclaimed.

The arrancar nodded to the shinigami and raised his pole arm. Their spiritual pressure quickly peaked and they pushed toward their enemy. A big swirl of dust and energy swept behind them as they barreled down on Aizen. The ex-captain braced for the fight. Suddenly, Ulquiorra was gone. His sonido was so quick now, not even Aizen could follow it.

"Impossible." he said cooly.

Ichigo took the advantage and came in for his attack. At last moment Aizen blocked the black sword in a motion that looked effortless. Aizen turned quickly and landed a blow in Ichigo's side. Blood flowed from the wound and the pain was great, but he knew he must continue the fight. Ichigo fell back and raised his zanpauktou in the air above his head. He swung his sword down as he said,

"Getsuga Tensho." and a rush of red reiatsu swept from his sword and rushed for Aizen.

The attack came down hard on Aizen. The young shinigami's attack had grown stronger after his resent brush with death. Each near death experience for him had only added to his strength. With out warning over the boys right shoulder the long pole arm came whizzing past his face by near centimeters. The shot was precise and calculated. It hit something solid, but Ichigo could not see what it was as the dust from his attack was still settling.

There was a groaning noise from beyond the dust.

A burning was growing in Orihime's lungs as she ran through the halls of Los Noches. Rukia was right on her heels yelling at her for running off. Uryu and Chad were close behind Rukia keeping pace with the two girls in front of them. Orihime was so lost in thought earlier and with out warning jumped up and started running for Los Noches. She wouldn't say anything to her comrade about her plan; she simply ran with her purpose in mind. They made turns here and there. Although it all looked the same to the other three, Orihime knew where she was going. After a while they all stopped in front of a tall door. Orihime was breathing heavily and placed both hands on the door and pushed it open. The quartet walked into a large barren room that only had a tall backed chair on an upper landing by a wide balcony. Orihime jogged over to the chair and started to examine the floor. The remaining three at the door looked at each other in confusion. What was she looking for on the floor? They walked in carefully so not to disturb their friends marked concentration.

"What the hell are you doing here?" a voice came from behind them.

The three nearest the door turned to see who it was that had spoken, but the girl by the balcony ignored it completely. When they turned they saw a purple haired arrancar girl in a very skimpy skirt and top. The quincy recognized the girl; she is one that had attacked Orihime earlier. Uryu was shocked at seeing her; he was sure that he had killed her. The arrancar girl was battered and bruised but she was determined to fight the group anyway. She pulled a dagger from somewhere inside her skirt. The dagger dispersed into dust and wrapped around her.

"Sting, Escorpi`on" she growled.

The dust from her dagger rushed in on her and bound to her back and to her arms. A white tail came from behind her with a stinger on the end and each arm donned a pincer like blade. The anger on her face was evidence of her passion for her Lord, Aizen. With a scream of fiery she lunged at the group. In a matter of moments all three drew their various weapons and engaged in the battle. Meanwhile, the auburn hair girl on the landing continued to ignore the whole ordeal and continued searching.

"Ah hah." she suddenly yelled with a grin.

She reached her hand down to the ground and touched the floor. Not knowing what to do she pushed on the tile lightly and the cylindrical tube began to raise out of the floor. The girl was so happy that she had found what she was looking for. The tube began to open in a circular motion and revealed the treasure inside.

"The Hogyoku." she gasped at its immense power.

The sheer power of this orb was smothering hers. She had it. Now what? she thought. Before any idea could form the girl looked up just in time to move out of the way of an attack by the purple haired arrancar. Her instincts seemed oddly peaked and she placed the orb in her pocket and braced for battle. Placing her fingers at her hair pins she said the incantation,

"Koten Zanshun, I reject."

Tsubaki flew from near her finger tips and zipped across the room at their attacker. He weaved and slashed at the girl and was not destroyed. A great burst of confidence came to Orihime and she called out again.

"Tsubaki, strike now." and the fairy whisked in skillfully and hit the arrancar girl square in her chest sending her back with more force then anyone expected. Orihime looked up in surprise at the force of her attack and smiled.

"I did it!" she looked at her friends that all turned to look at her. "I did it! Yeah!" she yelled out in excitement. She jumped down from the landing, unexpectedly happy. The shinigami and the two boys looked at one another in confusion in this sudden change in mood.

"Let's get going." she squealed and ran out of the room before anyone could say anything.

They trailed after their friend in confusion, but followed anyway. She took them all back out to where the captains where sitting around; ran up to Captain Kurotshuchi and bent over to catch her breath. After regulating her breathing she straightened up and reach into her pocket.

"Could you use this?" and she pulled out the small glowing orb from her pocket.

The strange captains eye grew very wide at the sight of the small object. He reached out for it, but it was snatched out of the way by the girl holding it.

"I need it back." she said in her new found confidence.

"Why would you need it back?" he argued.

"I need to return it to its rightful owner."

"In that case I would like you to talk to that rightful owner and ask him if I might study it?" he inquired knowing full well who the owner was.

"It's a deal. Now open the the Garganta." she barked while placing the Hogyoku in the captains hand.

Rukia looked at Uryu with concern. '_Where had this sudden confidence come from? And that attack earlier, when did she get so strong?' _She thought to herself. The dark haired shinigami moved in close to her friend and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you O'kay?" she asked leaning her head sideways to try to look in the girls face.

Orihime turned to look into her friends face. The anguish that was previously on Orihime's face was now completely gone. She returned to the happy carefree girl that she had been before. Rukia was relieved to see her this way again, but was wondering why she suddenly took on this happy demeanor.

"I'm great, Rukia, thanks for asking." she replied in her usual sweet voice.

"I can see that. But my real question is why the sudden change? You seemed so depressed just an hour ago. Why the change?"

"We are going to the human world to help everyone." she said flatly.

"Are you sure that is such a good idea, Orihime. That arrancar said we should stay here and wait for him."

"That is why we have to go." Orihime's voice was very solemn now. "I am not going to sit here and wait to be 'rescued'. I want to help and I have the power to do that now."

"What are you talking about? I saw what you did to that arrancar girl in the castle, but where did this come from?" Rukia asked.

"I don't know. When I was searching for the Hogyoku I felt my spirit rising at the idea of being helpful. I was able to help finally." her energy and smile grew as she explained.

"Then when Loly attacked us; I felt my power grow when I thought of you guys being hurt, and that I would not let her stop me from returning to Ulqui.....ah, to the human world."

blushingly she turned away at the slip of her words.

"I see; and what about Ichigo?" she asked, "He did come to save you."

"Yeah, and I appreciate that. But so did you, and so did Uryu and Chad, and Renji. When it came time, Ichigo left me to go fight." she began to feel anger now.

"It's not like he's my boyfriend or anything. We are just friends."

"So, what about Ulquiorra." she began, "didn't he kidnap you."

"Yeah, but it was under Aizens orders. He has protected me the whole time I was imprisoned, and when Aizen left and said he was done with me, he didn't kill me. As he died I could see the humanity in his face. You have to believe me." her heart was racing as she thought about the raven haired man.

"O'kay, if you trust him." ended the conversation between them.

With the help of the Hogyoku the Garganta was opened relatively quickly. Orihime retrieved the orb from the scientist and the group all left for the human world.


	7. Unexpected Arrival

7 Unexpected Arrival

The whole group arrived in the human world and all where happy to be out of Hueco Mundo. Everyone stepped out onto a deserted city street. They had arrived on the outskirts of town far away from any of the battles. They could tell where the battle was being waged and turned in that direction. They moved along together at a steady pace. Out of nowhere there was a surge of spiritual pressure that no one was familiar with; except for one person. Orihime knew in her heart who that reiatsu belonged to, Ulquiorra. Then came Kurosaki's reiatsu and then Aizens. The three where in battle. Orihime concentrated on the spiritual pressure of the two men that concerned her. She could tell that Ichigo was in Bankai. Ulquiorra's reiatsu was pretty much what it had always been, but there was something different and strange about it. It was almost human she thought.

"That can't be." she said out loud, and she giggled to herself.

"What?" asked Rukia.

"Oh, nothing." she laughed and waved her hand.

Ulquiorra's reiatsu now surged and became stronger, as did Ichigo's. Orihime gasped at the rush she got from it. Before she knew it she was sprinting down the street in the direction of Ulquiorra and Ichigo. She surged with enthusiasm and heat. Her friends ran after her, yelling for her to stop and to be reasonable. When they came into the heart of the city, where the majority of the battles where being fought, she blindly ran past them all until she reached the center where she found Ulquiorra and Ichigo. They were rising into the air to the top of the building they where next to. Ichigo was wearing his hollow mask and Ulquiorra was .....beautiful. Orihime couldn't believe that was him. His wings where amazing and the armor he wore was strange. She realized that she was probably the only person that could really see this armor because it's energy was similar to that of her powers; it was wrapped around him and looked like golden plate armor although transparent. His helm was fiercum and strong looking. From her vantage point she couldn't see if his hollow hole had returned or not and for some reason she was hoping that it hadn't.

The two men engaged in battle once more. Working together to fight Aizen. She was impressed with Ichigo excepting Ulquiorra as an ally. The pair took off out of her sight as her friends arrived on her heels. She turned and looked at them,

"Rukia, take me to the top of that building. Please." she was very firm, knowing that Rukia would object.

"We should keep you safe, Orihime. You've been through enough already." she still argued.

"If one of you doesn't take me to the top of that building then I will climb up there myself." she yelled in anger.

With a sigh and a puff of breath Rukia relented and took her. Chad and Uryu followed behind them. The friends where determined to stay close to there newly rescued comrade, and not let her get taken again.

From the top of the building they had a good unobstructed view of the battle. This is precisely what Orihime wanted. She watched and waited for the time to be right. Her comrades in battle fought with all there strength, but the ex-captain was just to much for them individually. Finally, Orihime saw it. Ichigo swept in for an attack with Ulquiorra right behind him. Ulquiorra's sonido was so fast that he disappeared from sight. Orihime suddenly caught sight of him and saw him raising his pole arm. The whole thing seemed to slow down for her, this was her chance to help in the fight. Her hands flew to her hair pins.

"Tsubaki, fly straight and swift. Strike hard and deep." she said out load. "Koten Zanshun, I reject."

The fairy flew like lightening from her pins and was gone. As Ichigo released his Getsuga Tensho and Ulquiorra released his pole arm she saw Tsubaki join in the attack. Ichigo's Getsuga was the mask for the coming attacks. Aizen was arrogant enough to let it hit him, but the attack was stronger then a moment ago. Before he could react he was hit two more times. Ichigo's attack hit the body pushing Aizen back, Ulquiorra's weapon hit the chest, and Tsubaki hit the throat. The bloodied man stood in shock to begin with. He couldn't believe that these attacks hit. What had happened in the last couple of minutes. He looked at the two across from him analyzing the two for any change. Then he saw her, looking past them, he saw her standing on the roof top with her hands stretched in front of her. He gritted his teeth and his anger finally boiled over at the sight of that impertinent girl being the cause of this. She had ruined everything.

The brown haired man pulled the pole arm from his chest and it disappeared. Now he saw red. Without a thought to the two men that he was just fighting he stepped into a sonido toward the girl. When he disappeared from sight the shinigami turned in the direction Aizen was looking and his mask broke and fell at his feet.

"NO!" he choked out. "Orihime"

Ulquiorra was ahead of him and had known she was there from the beginning. Before anyone knew what was happening Aizen was stopped just in front of Ulquiorra and his regenerated pole arm. Aizen's sword was pressing against the pole arm as the man now fought in pure anger for being stopped by this young girl, and this ex-espada that betrayed him. Ulquiorra managed to push him off and sent him flying back a few paces. Aizen growled at the girl and the arrancar and lunged in for another attack. Before he made contact, Orihime pulled the Hogyoku from her pocket through it into the air and placing her hands forward said,

"Koten Zanshun, I reject." and a flash of blinding light came from the small orb in front of her.

Aizen was stopped in his tracks and he began to scream in pain. The screams persisted and he spontaneously combusted into tiny particles. The little specks of matter drifted up into the air and slowly dispersed on the wind. Orihime watched them drift away. She felt relief at this sight. Gin had been defeated while in battle with other captains, as well as Tousen. Halibel and Stark quickly retreated when Aizen was dead.

It was finally over with Aizen. He was gone now. The Hogyoku fell at her feet, and she bent over to pick it up. As she straightened herself Ichigo landed in front of her. His mask was gone, and his Bankai was gone. He looked like any other shinigami now. He rushed in and hugged her.

"What where you thinking?!" he said after letting her go from his crushing embrace.

"I..." she tried to begin.

"You where suppose to wait for us. Why didn't you? I can't believe you didn't...."

"Would you stop! I came to help you all and you want to yell at me. I was not going to wait around like the helpless woman anymore." she yelled at him.

Ichigo stopped his rant and stared at her while she yelled all her frustrations at him. He couldn't believe that she was yelling at him. She had never yelled at anyone that he could remember. The quiet timid girl was gone at this point. She finally stopped her yelling and looked at him with an annoyed expression. She then hugged him and whispered,

"I'm glad you are safe."

While the pair argued. Ulquiorra lowered his reiatsu and returned to his new form. No mask, no hole and a slight complexion. His arrancar jacket returned along with it's coat tails. After seeing Orihime hug Ichigo he got a strange pain in his chest and he felt sad. He was unsure what this feeling was. He thought it best to leave at this point, and he turned to walk away.

"Ulquiorra." her sweet voice came to his ears like a soft chime.

"Where are you going?"

Ulquiorra turned to face her. To his surprise she was almost on top of him with her arms stretched out, and she landed right in his chest and hugged him tightly. He stood in awe for a moment, then he wrapped his arms around her small frame. For some reason that he didn't know, she was shaking. This was very confusing to the arrancar, and he didn't know how to react. He firmly grasped her by the arms and pulled her away from his body. Looking down to her face, he could see she was crying, even though she was trying to hide it.

"Don't go." she squeaked at him.

"I'm afraid I most." he said softly so only she could hear.

"I have to find who I am now. You have changed me, and I have a lot of questions."

"Are you upset that it happened?" she sniffed.

He caressed her cheek with the back of his hand and turned to wipe away the tears that where coming now in streams.

"No, not at all. I'm thankful." he whispered, and he leaned in and kissed her so very tenderly on the lips.

The heat of his body so close to her's set her a fire again, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, not thinking about the people around them. He pulled away, gave her one more soft peck on the lips and was gone. She stood crying weakly for a minute before Ichigo put his arm around her and lead her away.

Kisuke Urahara met up with them on the street with his usual silly smile and lazily waving his fan.

"I believe you have something of mine." he smiled.

Orihime pulled out the tiny sphere from her pocket and placed it in his hand. She looked at it for a moment.

"It helped boost my powers for a while during the fight. I hope you don't mind that I used it." she sniffed again.

"What are you talking about." Urahara said with a bit of a snuff, "The Hogyoku can't increase anyones powers. It can only be used to create or destroy."

The odd man turned and walked away. When he was several steps from the group he turned and said,

"That was your true power that we all witnessed. I'm glad you discovered it in time to save us." he grinned, laughed and turned and walked away again.

Everyone turned and looked at Orihime now. She stood with her mouth agape. That was all me, she thought to herself. Wow. The group of friends all turned to one another smiled and started hugging and giving slaps on the back for a job well done.

The Soul Society returned Kurakura town and it's inhabitants to normal. The different squads came in to help clean up and do any necessary repairs and so forth. With in a day the whole town was back as if nothing had happened at all. Every one had memories augmented for the time asleep in Soul Society, and Captain Hitsugaya's original team was ordered to stay in the area for another month as a precaution. It seemed that things were going back to normal.


	8. Not so Normal

8 Not so normal

The sunlight burned through the window and the light drapes that hung on the curtain rod. Orihime rolled over in her bed to face the warm sunlight. She was still elated every time she woke to the sun coming into her room. She opened her eyes slowly, afraid that it was a dream. The ceiling was white; she turned her head to the window to see some color. _'I will have to paint the ceiling.'_ she thought. The idea of anything white revolted her now. Although she had to wear a white shirt to school, she persisted in wearing the assigned sweater over top so she didn't have too much white.

Getting out of bed was getting harder and harder for her. Lately, she didn't have the same vigor as she had before. Things seemed boring and unnecessary to her for some reason. School was the only thing that she spent any time with, and even that was getting annoying. The last few weeks had been dragging for her. It felt like time was going at a snails pace.

Hot water steamed the bathroom as she stood in the water zoned out staring at the ceiling again.

"Are you O'kay?" Rangiku's voice came through the door.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just spaced out is all." and she quickly finished her shower and jumped out.

Orihime went to her room to dress for school when Rangiku barged in without notice. Orihime had only gotten into her bra and underwear by this time and was shocked when the voluptuous woman came in unannounced. This was a habit that Orihime thought she would never get use to; although the last week she found that she didn't care, and stopped jumping when the woman barged in now.

"Is this about Ichigo again?" Rangiku barked in her normal way of dealing with matters of the heart.

"No, I am not upset about Ichigo. Things are fine with him." she said softly.

"Oh, come on Orihime, you can tell me." she whinned.

"Things are settled with Ichigo. I know that I am not right for him."

"WHAT?!" Rangiku yelped in surprise.

Orihime simply nodded and turned to continue dressing for school.

"But....I thought you were head over heals for Ichigo?" she said, pouting her lip and putting her finger on the lower lip that now stuck out.

"That's over with." Orihime said flatly with out looking at the other woman, "I have to leave for school." and she left the room with out anything else said.

The days at school seemed to drag for her these days. Her thoughts wandered back and forth from her time before being taken and to her time in Los Noches. These thoughts primarily rested on Ulquiorra. She wondered where he had gone, what he was doing and if he was O'kay. He never left her thoughts these days and the thoughts became more intense with each passing day. She was starting to think that she really cared for him.

Over a short time Orihime had isolated herself from her friends. Ichigo would try to talk to her and she would listen for a while before letting her own thoughts take over. The only one she spent any time with was Uryu and those visits were becoming fleeting as well. Uryu was the only one that didn't hound her with questions, and she appreciated this. All she wanted was quiet and solitude.

Rukia and the others tried to talk with her but it was the same lake luster conversation each time. They would express their concern for her well being, and she assured them that she just needed some time to herself. They would give her her space, however none of them where convinced that it was something that time would solve.

That night Orihime went to bed early while Rangiku and Toshiro stayed up to watch a movie. They had tried asking her questions again and she was annoyed. Instead of snapping at them she decided bed was a better idea. Even though she was sleeping a lot lately she was still tired and fell asleep quickly.

Things seemed fuzzy and she tried to focus. When things did come into focus she was standing in a nondescript room. Ulquiorra stood in front of her. He was wearing human clothes. Dark jeans, a tee shirt and a denim jacket. He looked handsome with the shirt being snug to his lean muscled chest. His face was soft and tender with those beautiful green eyes of his. He smiled at her and her heart melted. She stepped toward him, he waved to her and turned to walk away. Panic rang through her head. Where was he going? He had just come back; he couldn't leave yet. No, she tried to tell him. But no words came out. She was in full panic now and trying so hard to yell at him to stop and come back. Then he faded and was gone.

"NO!" she yelled, sitting up in bed.

She pulled the blankets around her bare body and was panting heavily. From out of nowhere Rangiku and Toshiro burst through the door. Both where looking around the room for an intruder or something to that effect but came up empty handed.

"I'm sorry." she panted, "A bad dream is all."

"Another one." Toshiro whispered to his female companion.

"I'll get you some tea." he said, giving the blond woman a look indicating that she stay with the girl.

Rangiku sat on the bed next to Orihime and stroked her back. Orihime got up and pulled on a long shirt and panties. She sat on the bed again and leaned forward to try to catch her breath.

"Do you want to talk about it?" the blond woman asked while continuing to stroke her back.

"No, that's O'kay. It's just a dream. Thank you though. Some tea will do the trick." and she got up again and left for the kitchen.

Toshiro was not very good at making tea, but he was getting better with each bad dream Orihime had. It was the best he could do since he was not very good with the 'girl stuff', as he put it. She took over the tea duty and brought it into the table and they all sat and drank in silence.

"She seems to have a bad dream about three times a week." Toshiro told Ichigo one afternoon when he came to see Orihime, but found her out.

"Does she say what it's about?" the orange haired boy asked.

"No, she wont say anything about it. Not even to Rangiku. She is out following her now." the captain told him with his arms folded across his chest and his gaze at the floor.

Ichigo got up to leave when Toshiro called him back. The young captain always looked very serious. He looked up at the taller boy and breathed in a deep breath.

"I think she needs some time to adjust to coming back to the human world and her life here. She was gone for quite some time and its been hard for her to make the change back to the way things were. She was Aizen's prisoner and was used for her powers. I'm sure she has a lot going through her mind. Give her time."

Ichigo left and thought about what Toshiro had said. Maybe that was the best thing for her. He contemplated this the whole way home. She needs to know that her friends are there for her though; he argued in his thoughts.

After spending the afternoon in the park 'alone' Orihime returned to her apartment, and the two guests that where waiting. Although never giving any idea of it, Orihime knew that Rangiku had followed her and was watching over her the whole time. The blond shinigami had returned home a split second before her charge to make it appear that she was never gone. The girl thought it a little amusing that they went through all this fuse and trouble over her. However unnecessary as this trouble was. Orinhime was sure that no one could help her.

They all sat down for some dinner and then watched some television. After a short time Orihime dismissed herself for bed again, and left the two alone as was now usual. The young girl got ready for bed as she always did and laid down. She looked out the window of her room. The moon was a crescent shape as it was in Hueco Mundo. It reminded her of her imprisonment there, and her caretaker while there. Before long she drifted off and was sleeping soundly.

She found herself sitting on a couch in a white room. Of course she was dreaming about Los Noches after seeing that moon. Then she realized that she was holding something. Looking down she was shocked to see she was holding a little boy. He was the most adorable thing she had ever seen. He was sleeping in her arms and was breathing slowly and evenly. He was perfect in every way she thought to herself. The little boy began to stir a little and turned in her arms, and she looked at his face. It was so serene and peaceful while he slept. And his raven black hair shone in the light of the room. Raven hair! She thought, and snapped her head up. Ulquiorra, she thought and she looked around the room. Suddenly, he was next to her. He smiled down at her and the sleeping boy. He leaned over them, kissed the boy on the cheek and kissed her on the forehead. The realization of what this was hit her and she smiled and felt peace for the first time in weeks.

Ulquiorra straightened up and turned around. He was leaving the room now. She began to panic again. He was leaving her again. What could she do? She didn't want to wake the little boy in her arms. She had to let him go, she thought. No, I can't. Call out to him. She turned her head toward him and told him not to go. He continued to walk out. All of the sudden the room disappeared as well as the boy in her arms. She was on her feet and running. She tried to catch up with him but like most dreams she couldn't catch him.

"No, don't go." she choked out. "Ulquiorra." her panic was now more then she could bare.

"Ulquiorra. Stop. Come back." she pleaded again, reaching to catch him.

"ULQUIORRA!!!" she screamed loudly as she sat up in bed again.

She sat in her bed panting again. This time only Rangiku came in to see her. The shinigami woman sat on the bed as usual, but didn't say anything for a long time. Orihime began to cry. She couldn't bare the pain anymore. She needed to find him, but how. She had been to Urahara's shop and asked him to help, but he couldn't.

"What am I going to do?" she broke her crying momentarily and spoke for once.

"How am I going to find him?" she began to sob even harder now.

Rangiku wrapped her arms around the hysterical girl and didn't say anything. The two sat like that for an hour; the one crying, the other holding on. Finally, Orihime calmed down enough to fall back to sleep.

This time she slept a dreamless sleep.


	9. Reunion

9 Reunion

In the morning Orihime showered and dressed for school. This morning was particularly hard after the previous nights dream. The sight of the little boy in her arms with that dark raven colored hair was in her mind's eye that whole morning, and while walking to school.

She tried to concentrate on her lessons but found if difficult. She ended up staring at her desk, doodling in her notebook, and staring out the window. The teacher called on her a few times and finally got agitated when she never had the right answer. This pattern continued for the whole morning. When it was time to break for lunch, she took her lunch to the yard in front of the school. She sat alone and ate very little. The sun and the warm breeze of spring made her feel happy and quiet for a short time. She thought about Ulquiorra and their time together. The way he looked while fighting Aizen. What did it mean, his new form? The bell rang and she reluctantly returned to class.

The teacher had a lecture and droned on for who knows how long. After some time the teacher stopped but Orihime payed no mind. She stared out the window for a while watching the trees swaying with the breeze. The teacher was saying something about a new student, about how he was older. He had been away or something and was a little behind. The inattentive girl looked down at her notebook again and began to doodle on a fresh sheet of paper. She wasn't interested in a new student, it was the same old nonsense she thought as she scribbled.

The girls around her started to whisper to each other and giggled to one another. She heard one of them say that the new guy was cute. Another said something about thinking that he was Goth. They continued for a short while about his looks and style. Largely Orihime decided to ignore the comments. She continued to doodle aimlessly on her sheet of paper that was now quite full of scribbles.

"Class this is our new student. He has been out of the country for a while and been mostly self taught. Everyone please help him to feel welcome. Could you introduce yourself, please." Ms. Ochi concluded and turned the classes' attention to their new classmate.

The distracted girl continued to look down at her paper. Taking no note of anything around her. She didn't even notice Ichigo, Rukia, Chad and Uryu gasp simultaneously.

"My name is Ulquiorra Schiffer. It is nice to meet all of you." a familiar voice rang out through the classroom.

Shocked at hearing that voice again she stopped her doodles. She wasn't sure if she wanted to look up. What if she was dreaming again? What if she is so out of her mind now that she wanted to here what she thought she had heard? Deciding that she had imagined it she laid her head in her arm without looking up. She started to cry into her elbow. Convinced now that she was loosing her mind.

"Take that empty seat next to Orihime Inoue." the teacher said and began the lecture again.

"Hi," that same familiar voice rang in her ears again, "Orihime."

Did she dare to look up. What if it was a fantasy? She felt that she would break down if it wasn't him. She gave into her curiosity, and slowly lifted her head to look at the person talking to her.

When her gaze was lifted to the face of the person in front of her she couldn't breath. Her heart skipped a beat. Jumping from her seat she hurled herself onto the man that stood by her desk.

"Ulquiorra." she screamed at him.

Everyone stopped including the teacher at the scream and violent reaction in the center of the aisle. Girls began giggling and whispering. Boys started to whisper too. With out a thought to her actions Orihime kissed Ulquiorra hard on the lips. The whole class gasped at this inappropriate behavior.

When she pulled her face back, although not releasing her hold on him, she blushed and was crying.

"It's really you." she squeaked as she sobbed. "It's really you."

He smiled bemused at her reaction to seeing him, and he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her so passionately that the class began gearing and whistling at the pair.

"This is not a good first impression, Mister Schiffer." the teacher yelled over the whistles and cat calls of the class.

"Both of you, go cool off in the hall."

The two relinquished their hold on one another and smiled. Orihime licked her lips and blushed. The two went into the hall. For the rest of the period they stood in the hall at some small distance from one another, although still holding hands. Orihime was blushing the whole time; while Ulquiorra stayed cool as he always was. From time to time they would turn and look at each other. She would giggle and blush deeper, and he would smile. The two where so happy just standing there. Together.

After school they left for Orihime's apartment. Even though a flurry of thoughts faced through her head; her mind finally felt at peace. There where so many questions that she had for him. It would not be right to ask these questions out in the open so she decided to waited for home. While walking with Ulquiorra, holding his hand in hers, she thought about his kiss and the warmth of his skin. He was the same as she remembered even though his looks where somewhat altered. He still could make her burn just by touching her. The joy in her heart was brimming. Without warning her thoughts turned dark and despairing. The worse things started racing through her mind. Ulquiorra noticed the change immediately. He stopped her and pulled her in close to him. His body was so warm and he smelled so good that it began to make her lightheaded. He leaned into her ear and whispered softly,

"I'm not going to leave."

She relaxed in his arms and hugged him. Looking at his face she could see the conviction of his words in his eyes. Those intoxicating green eyes closed in on her, and he was kissing her again. The world began to spin and she felt dizzy. He picked her up around the waist to support her and calmly stated,

"Let's get you home."

It didn't take long for them to get to her apartment; even though she couldn't really remember how they got there. The trip home was a blur to her, but she didn't care. They came in and set down there books and bags. Orihime went to the kitchen to make some tea.

"Do you want some tea?" she asked from the small kitchen.

"Yes, please." he was smiling at how cute she was.

She returned shortly with a kettle, two cups and some cookies. She placed the tray on the table and sat down at the table across from Ulquiorra. She poured tea for both of them; while he only smiled.

"So," she started the conversation, "What happened to you?" and she started sipping on her tea.

"After Aizen was killed?" he asked.

"Yeah, you just left, and I haven't seen you or heard from you for a month now. Then all the sudden you show up out of nowhere." she was a little angry while repeating these memories.

"I know." he lowered his head. "I thought that you where in love with Ichigo. Because of the way you too held each other after the fight was over. I hate to say this, but I was jealous. I've never felt that before, and I didn't know how to deal with it." he looked up again.

"I didn't want you to be unhappy; so I thought I should leave."

"You changed me, Orihime."

"You saw for yourself that I have changed. Even my powers have changed in their own way as well. I had to discover what this new person was. I suddenly had a new range of emotions and sensations that I had to sort out."

"Leaving was the safest thing for you." he had an urgency in his voice as he said this.

"For me?" she was confused at his reasoning.

"I had to be sure that I could control myself in every way before coming near you. The last thing I want to do is hurt you, Orihime." the seriousness had returned strongly this time.

"You wouldn't hurt me," she set down her cup and took his hand. "You never have."

"Confused me on occasion I admit, but never hurt me." she giggled.

He smiled back at her and squeezed her hand.

"So, where did you go for this soul searching of yours?" she asked and picked up her cup again.

"Well, I went to Urahara." he grimaced as he said this. Knowing full well that she would be angry to know that he was there.

"How did I know." she said flatly and sipping on her tea again.

"What? Your not upset that I was there the whole time." this time he was surprised.

"No, I missed you terribly, and my bigger concern was not being with you again. Urahara is a smart man and knows more things then anyone else I know. It only made sense that you would go to him. I was angry that he wouldn't tell me where you had gone." her stoic form was impressive, he thought she would be angry about this.

"You where my first priority." he said to her "when I figured out what had happened to me, I was then reluctant to come back to you. Because of Ichigo. I thought you loved him, but when Urahara told me of your visit with him it changed my mind." he smiled again.

"Yeah?!" she blushed when she recalled the memory of that visit.

_She had gone to Urahara's shop looking for Ulquiorra again. She was beyond upset this time and was determined to get answers from him. The two sat at his table with a cup in front of her although she did not touch it. Insisting to the man over and over that he tell her where Ulquiorra had gone. He continued to persist that he didn't know. She knew him better then this. Finally, she broke down in sobbing tears and pleaded that she know, and that she needed him. Explaining that Ichigo was her friend and always would be, but that she needed Ulquiorra. Despite the tears and pleads the shop keeper still insisted that he didn't know the location of the arrancar. She left feeling more despair then she ever had._

"By that time I had figured out my change, and what caused it. I figured I could take the necessary steps to return. Urahara was very helpful in that. He had put me up for about a month already and that was more then he should have done." he paused to sip some tea.

"So, do you know 'what you are'?" she asked with obvious curiosity in her voice._ "_And how did it happen?"

"Well, let me tell you how it happened first."

"Do you remember that evening in Los Noches when Rukia was almost killed?" he asked her.

"Yes, of course." she blushed about the whole thing and looked down into her cup.

"The thing you don't know about that day is what happened earlier." he began, "I had a bad habit of coming into your room early in the morning to watch you sleep. You were so interesting to me that I made a regular occasion of it. Well, that particular morning I came in, and you were sleeping as always. When you rolled over I noticed that you were crying in your sleep, and you had tears on your face. My curiosity peaked and I brushed them from your cheek. It felt warm and soft, but I noticed there was a strange energy in it." he paused again and took another drink before continuing.

"That morning things started to change and by that afternoon things were very different. Then I brought you your meal that evening and you refused. I lost my will power at that point and I...." he trailed off as the memory pained him.

They both sat for a short time thinking and drinking there tea. When his was empty he set down his cup and continued his story.

"To complete the whole thing, when you brought me back, again you were crying again and they fell on my hand then. When your tears combined with your healing powers it completed the transformation." she looked more confused then informed.

"Completed the transformation?" she asked.

"When I first came into contact with your tears, my soul, my heart, started to return. Then when you combined your tears and your powers the rejection went further back then just my hollow form. You see." he paused as the look of realization came over the girls face.

"I am human now."

"Human." she repeated. A smile grew on her face at the thought.

"As human as say, someone like Ichigo or you, or any of your friends." he smiled.

"Do you have any memories from when you were human before."

"No, it's like starting over."

"Wow." she said, stood up and walked into her bedroom. "I'll be right back, I'm going to change really quick." she said as she closed the door.

_Human._ She thought as she took off her uniform and changed into jeans and a tee shirt. The idea was amazing. She was continually learning new things about her powers. This was the most incredible thing yet. She rejoined Ulquiorra in the living room.

"Do you have a place to stay then?" she asked picking up the cups and kettle.

"No, not yet." he stood to help her.

"How about you stay with me then?" she smiled.

"What about your other two guests?" he smiled back.

"They wont care. Their gone half the time anyway."

They put the dishes in the sink and turned toward each other; Orihime leaning against the sink. Ulquiorra took her hands in his. Again his body heat was consuming her senses. He looked at her hands for a little while then brushed her hair away from her cheek. He cupped her face in his warm hands and he leaned in and softly kissed her. The same whirl of sensory overload took her again. It felt so good that she didn't want it to stop. He pulled back, but still cupped her face. She opened her eyes to look at those beautiful emeralds of his. The softness in his expression made the girl melt.

"I will stay if you want me too." he whispered before kissing her again.

Her arms twinned around his neck and his around her waist. They kissed and embraced each other until the outside world was gone to them both. After some time of kissing and fondling that had moved from the kitchen to the couch the two surfaced for air. Orihime was flushed in her cheeks and panting from her overwhelming passion. On the other hand, Ulquiorra was cool as he ever was; although bore an expression of passion and contentment.

"Do you need to get anything from Urahara's shop." she asked breathless.

"Just a few things." he replied "Maybe I should go get them." he added.

"No, I want to go with you." she yelped.

"I promise to return." he assured her, caressing her cheek.

This was a bit hard for him to bare since she seemed very agitated at the thought of him leaving her sight. Finally, he got her to relent and consent to him going on his own, with the promise of returning quickly. He left behind his stuff from school and departed. Deep down she was mad at herself for letting him go again. What if he didn't return, was the only thing that ran through her mind. She began pacing the living room, and did so for a while before moving to the window. The sun was warm and bright, so she opened the window and let in a breeze. It was slightly cool and refreshing. She closed her eyes and thought of her departed love. His face came to her minds eye. She felt her sanity slipping away from her at the thought of him not returning again. Before she could faint she sat on the couch and put her head in her hands, and began crying. The sobs racked her body painfully. After a while she decided to go lay down. Sleep took her easily as it had over the last month. No bad dreams came to her and she felt this was a good thing. However, she was crying in her sleep and couldn't stop it.

Ulquiorra returned with a few things and had changed his clothes. He was surprised that Orihime was not waiting for him in the living room. He called her name and started to search the apartment. It didn't take long before he found her asleep in her room. He smiled until he saw that she was crying again. His heart ached for the woman. Sitting on the edge of the bed he brushed the tears from her cheeks as he had before. She stirred at his touch. Without opening her eyes she placed her hand on his, and sighed deeply. Bending over to her he kissed her cheek. She turned to face him; to catch his lips with hers.

Opening her eyes to look at him she clutched his face and deepened the kiss. He was overcome by her ardor and twisted his arms under the small of her back and under her shoulders. He leaned in on her so their bodies were pressed tightly against one another. Ulquiorra parted his lips and licked her upper lip. She quivered at the sensation that was burning deep in her stomach. He moved to place soft pecks on her jaw and down her neck. The burning grew and spread making Orihime feel feverish and exquisite. The two twisted in each others embrace while expressing their love for each other. Desire gave way and the two were entwined together under the sheets. Their mutual love and passion flowed. Each giving and receiving with such ardor and engulfing passion that it was beyond compare. They continued in this way for hours.

When they were finally spent they lay together fingers laced together holding on to one another. Ulquiorra lay on his back, his left arm wrapped around Orihime and the right with Orihime's lacing his finger in and out of hers. She lay sideways facing him with her head on his chest playing with his fingers. She never felt happier. Things now seemed complete in her life. The man she loved was with her, and there was no looming danger of any kind; none that she knew of. Her despair was gone and joy returned to the girls life again.

The silence was broken when Ulquiorra grasped her hand tightly and looked down at her. The passion in his eyes was overwhelming and he kissed her forehead, and said,

"I will never leave you again." he kissed her once more,

"I love you, now and forever."

The End

**Thank you to everyone that read my story. I hope that you all enjoyed it. A big thank you to all those that sent me a review. I really appreciate you taking the time to give me your opinions. I will be adding a new story shortly about Toshiro, if anyone is interested. I may also write a romantic sequel to this one. Thank you all for your support.**


End file.
